


Zasadnicze pytanie

by Sara_Blake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sama się nad tym zastanawiałam, wszystko jest winą Moniki, zasadnicze pytanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake
Summary: To pytanie zawsze zaprzątało głowę Aleca, kiedy obserwował tego ekscentrycznego maga...





	Zasadnicze pytanie

**Author's Note:**

> Ten cudaczek powstał zupełnie przypadkiem jako próba odpowiedzi na jedno z pytań odnośnie absurdów tego serialu.  
> Swoją drogą tradycyjnie go nie oglądałam, ale coś tam zasłyszałam i przeczytałam, a resztę dołożyłam od siebie ;)

\- Tak właściwie to po co to robisz? - zapytał, patrząc jak mag pieczołowicie podkreśla oczy kredką. W sumie zawsze go to ciekawiło, ale jakoś nigdy wcześniej o to nie zapytał. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których miał chyba nigdy nie zrozumieć.  
\- Co robię? - zapytał, uchwycając jego spojrzenie w lustrze. Alec przestąpił nieco speszony z nogi na nogę.  
\- No wiesz... - wymamrotał - To... - nieco niezręcznie zakreślił krąg wokół swojej twarzy, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna zrozumie o co mu chodzi. Usta Magnusa wygięły się w powolnym uśmiechu, a w jego zmrużonych z rozbawieniem oczach pojawił się błysk, który zazwyczaj oznaczał, że komuś zaraz bardzo nie spodoba się to co usłyszy.  
\- No wiesz, kiedy ma się tyle lat co ja można pozwolić sobie na odrobinę ekscentryzmu - stwierdził - poza tym uwielbiam oglądać reakcje twojej rodziny, kiedy widzą cię u mojego boku. - dodał po chwili i tak, był w stanie w to uwierzyć...


End file.
